


【翔智】理想

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

这是一个梦。

大野智非常清楚地知道，但却总是重复梦见。

梦里的大野十岁，站在灵堂里，看着来来往往的人，他们在大野父母的照片前鞠躬，然后会过来和家族的长辈说些话，再对他投以怜悯的眼神。

大野知道自己在世人眼中很可怜，而他也确实很可怜。不过是个十岁的孩子，却在一场意外里失去了双亲。

他知道从今以后，父母的音容笑貌只定格在照片里。

堂内的烟气缠绕，他渐渐看不清一切的人和物。恍惚的神智里，他只感觉到脸上温热的泪不停地滑落，耳里听进的只有和尚低声呢喃的诵经声，直至一切的仪式结束。

“尼桑……尼桑……”

好好听！

第一次正式成为樱井家一员的时候，樱井翔那清脆的声音，是大野放在心底永恒的宝物。

大野睁开眼，湿润的眼角提醒他，昨晚做梦时，他又忍不住流眼泪了。

总是在压力很大的时候，梦到父母离世时的情景，梦到和樱井初次见面时的情形。大野看了看床头的闹钟，时间还早，不过他已经睡不着了。

大野今年高三，正在为考取美术大学而努力中。

在十岁那一年，大野一家三口外出旅行时遭遇车祸，他是唯一幸存下来的人。大野父辈的亲戚众多，却没有人愿意抚养这个可怜的孩子。

大野在灵堂里，紧挨奶奶坐着，年迈的奶奶白头人送黑发人，眼睛早已哭得通红。大野咬紧牙关，哭不出声的泪水哗哗流。

大野曾以为幸福这个词从此会与他绝缘，却没想到母亲生前最要好的闺蜜樱井夫人竟然愿意收养他。

樱井夫人——京子阿姨，和大野的母亲自幼相识，虽然各自嫁为人妇，但彼此间的情谊与联系从未断过，两家孩子又是独子，自然走得更近。

十岁那年被樱井夫人带到樱井家生活，大野无忧无虑的生活没过几年，在他十五岁那年，樱井先生又遭遇意外离世。

他看着樱井京子卖掉豪华的大宅，带着他和小翔搬到一间小公寓里居住，一直养尊处优的京子也重新开始了工作生涯。

大野从上铺探下头来，下铺的樱井睡得香甜，睡相仍旧很差。

大野“噗”地笑了起来，樱井似乎被他的声音惊扰到，转了转身，继续睡觉。

大野也躺回床上，窗外的月光洒了进来，照亮了一室的幽暗。

是从什么时候开始，他和樱井的关系变得如此疏离？

明明他们小时候那么的要好，樱井还没长开的时候，像个跟屁虫一样黏在他的身后，整天“尼桑、尼桑”地叫着他，然而现在，他们无论在学校还是家里，除了打个招呼之外，都已经无话可说了。

大野迷迷糊糊之间又睡了过去。

等到闹钟大声叫醒大野，下铺的樱井早就起来了。

大野匆匆忙忙地冲向洗手间，却险些撞上刚从里面出来的樱井。

“早……早啊，小翔！”

樱井已经换好校服，洁白的衬衫散发着洗衣液的清香，一头金发嚣张飞扬，左耳的耳钉在金发的映衬下，华丽地闪耀着。被稳稳扶住的大野，微微抬头，又有点不知所措地别过脸去。

“阿智早。”樱井松开了手，“要快点了，不然会迟到。”

樱井的声音淡淡的，连那一声“阿智”也是，好像那种亲昵都在童年时用完了一样。

“嗯。”大野进了洗手间，用冷水拍了拍自己的脸颊。

大野智，别乱想！

你现在要全力以赴考上那所美术大学，放下其他事！

放下——

樱井翔！

当大野洗完脸出来，樱井已经吃完早餐，独自先回学校了。樱井夫人也因为工作关系，一早做好早餐之后就已经出了门。小小的公寓里，现在只剩下了大野。

是从什么时候开始，他的身旁又空无一人了呢？

大野带上书包，好好地锁上了门。

来到学校的时候，没几分钟就打铃了。大野赶紧换好鞋，小跑着进了课室，丝毫没有发现他的柜子被好好整理过。

午休的时候，大野拿着便当，犹犹豫豫地走到樱井的班室前，却看到坐在教室最后排的樱井，早和同班的女同学一起吃得热火朝天。

大野拿着便当的手垂下，轻轻后退几步，一个人上了天台。

是从什么时候开始，樱井的身旁已经没有他的位置了呢？

大野打开京子阿姨为他做的便当，全是他喜欢吃的鱼类和紫菜卷。

大野智，京子阿姨还是一如既往地疼爱你嘛。

所以说，做人不能太贪心，知足就好，不然那些握在手里的幸福也会偷偷溜走的。

春天来了，大野觉得连风里都带着春季的花香。吃完饭，坐在天台的地上晒太阳吹风，偶尔提笔画画，是大野每天的定番节目。

大野喜欢画天空，画云，他觉得那是一个无限大的地方，在那里可以自由自在飞翔翱游。

大野朝天空伸出手，明明看着似乎触手可及的云，其实很遥远。

根本，无法企及。

他想起了樱井。

那人和自己之间，是什么时候开始隔着一层厚厚的玻璃呢？

对了！

从那个时候开始的！

从他在松冈昌宏老师的漫画工作室打工开始，樱井就开始对他越来越冷淡了。尽管在京子阿姨面前，樱井的表现还不算明显，可是在学校，他们早已不像以前那样亲密了。

大野扬起自嘲的笑容。

没想到樱井也像其他人那样看轻他的爱好与工作。

大野拿起画纸，匆匆几笔便将樱井的眉目画在了纸上。

小时候那么温柔的目光，现在已经变得冷冰冰了。

大野的手指沿着铅笔痕细细轻抚。

算了，只要考上大学，就会离开家，也可以不用再去面对樱井的冷淡了。

大野将东西收拾了一下，下楼准备去上课。

放学后，大野第一时间换好鞋。今天是到松冈老师工作室打工的日子。大野看了看手机上的时间，今天比较早，还能让松冈老师指导一下他的画画技巧。

松冈家是和式房子，有个小小的庭院，大野觉得这里非常像自己以前的家，所以总是特别有亲切。

随着大野进了松冈家，将庭院的门落了锁，走进了里屋，那个暗暗跟随在身后的人才偷偷松了口气。

樱井从躲藏处走了出来。

他清楚两人之间的关系比起小时候，发生的变化不是一星半点，他也知道起因是松冈，可他总是无法改变目前的这种状态。

松冈给大野带来的种种变化，也让樱井觉得迷茫。

从小就把他当成亲弟弟来宠爱的大野，感觉在认识松冈之后，大野的世界便变大了很多，大到让樱井觉得自己原来是很渺小的。

特别是，在松冈面前。

樱井远远看着那刻着“松冈”二字的门牌，神色黯然地踢了踢脚边的小石子，转身朝家里走去。

樱井到家后将在便利店买来的便当热了一下，留给大野的那一份则放到冰箱里。他知道大野每次在松冈家吃饭都吃很少，回来之后通常都要找些东西填肚子。

他买的是大野喜欢的口味，想着最近大野食量似乎有增加的迹象，他看了看时间，离上钢琴课的时间还早，于是又煎了两个鸡蛋，放到冰箱里，在便当的旁边。

关上冰箱门前，樱井满意地看了看便当和那两个煎蛋，想像着大野一边吃一边说“好吃”的样子，开心地笑了。


	2. 第二章

当大野结束在松冈那里的打工回到家之后，刚下班回来的京子正将便当放在微波炉里加热。

“小智，时间刚刚好，先去洗手吧。”

京子打开冰箱，看到里面还有一份便当和煎好的鸡蛋，便一起放入了微波炉。

“辛苦阿姨了。”

就算是普通的便当，热气腾腾的时候，也是很能勾起食欲的。一天辛劳下来的两个人都连忙坐下开动了。

“小智，多吃点鸡蛋。”京子一边夹煎蛋到大野的碗里，一边抬头看了看时钟，“小翔也差不多回来了。”

听到京子提及樱井，大野有点不知该怎么反应才好，只得闷闷地应了一声，“嗯。”

“小智，辛苦你了，还要去打工来补贴这个家。”京子有点感慨，“原本以为能给你很好的生活……”

“才不是呢！”大野摇摇头，“京子阿姨对我真的很好，打工什么的，其实也是我很喜欢的啊，能跟松冈老师学习画画，又能帮补这个家，难道不是一举两得吗？所以，京子阿姨真的不要再在意这件事了。”

在京子和大野之间，有一个只有他们才知晓的秘密，而这个秘密，是京子不愿让樱井知道的。

“小智真的很你妈妈很像，是个愿意委屈自己成全他人的好孩子。”京子细细地看着大野，忍不住伸手捏了捏他的包子脸，“连脸蛋都有几分相似呢。”

“阿姨……”大野无奈地抗议。

“我吃饱了，能麻烦小智帮我清洗一下碗筷吗？我明天要出差，今晚要收拾行李。”

“阿姨你先忙，我来就好了。”

京子伸了个懒腰，然后就抱着睡衣先去洗澡，大野则是处理厨余和碗筷。

“我回来了。”

玄关处传来樱井的声音，一贯的低沉且没什么诚意。

“欢迎回来，小翔饿吗？”

大野放下手头的收拾工作，抬起头看着上完钢琴课回来的樱井。

“不用了，我吃了才去的。妈回来了？”

“阿姨在收拾行李，她明天要出差。”

“那我先去洗澡了。”

大野点点头。

看吧，这几乎就是他们现在的日常，对话平淡，大野无数次生出隔阂感，他不知道为什么樱井要疏远自己，是不是连他也觉得在松冈老师身边学习的自己，非常不堪？

大野低头看着被自己洗得干干净净的碗筷，若是人心的污俗也能这么容易被洗净就好了。

只是他原以为这个世上最懂他的小翔，却反而在第一时间嫌弃了他。

大野不是不知道很多同学是怎么看待他的。毕竟松冈昌宏是漫画界知名的BL漫画家，他放学后去松冈家打工的事不知为什么会让同学知道了，从那天起，所有人看他的目光都变了。

以前喜欢他的画的同学，都在不知不觉中杯葛了他，仿佛他变得很可怕，男生在厕所看到他都带着惊恐的目光。高三的这段时间，大野看着自己身边的同学一个一个走光，他不想开口去解释挽留，世人对BL的误解不是他三言两语可以消除的。

就一个人吧。

没什么不可以的！

只是所有人的误解，大野都可以不在乎，唯独樱井的，他无法忽略。

曾经亲密如兄弟的小翔，也慢慢和他保持了距离。他们现在连目光都不会对接上，他像个借住在樱井家的住客一样，得到的是保持着良好距离的礼貌接待。

不过，这样也没什么不好。大概只有距离能平复掉他心中那对樱井不正常的念想。

考上美术大学之后，他也会离开这个家，在新的地方里，结交新的朋友，开始新的生活。

小翔的世界终究是一个他进不去的世界。

所以与其在这里难过，还不如收拾心情，好好备考。

大野的艺术天赋，与生俱来，没经过太专业的学习就已经光芒万丈。

松冈一直对他赞赏有加，也在他的画技上指导了很多，更为他引见了不少大学里的老师。

他一直非常感谢松冈老师。他绝不可能因同学那些无聊的偏见而辞去助手一职。

终于，他的努力得到了回报。他被一家美术学院提前录取，并因他的家境困难给了他一定数额的助学金。

大野双手捧着录取通知书，眼泪盈在眼眶里，数次要落下的时候，都被大野逼退。

他将这个好消息用邮件告诉了京子和樱井。然后一个人去了墓园。

他要分享给他远在天国的父母，他的喜悦。

他站在碑前，一直强忍的眼泪，终于哗哗而下。他蹲下来，抚摸着父母的相片和名字，心中想说的话，一句都说不出口。

快要十八岁了，要离开樱井家，一个人，独自在外学习打拼了。

光是这么想，大野就觉得无限感慨。

命运可能并不算是善待了他，可也没有虐待他。

尽管失去了父母，却被樱井一家温柔相待，视如己出。那种温暖，足以弥补一切。

如果……如果不是被小翔讨厌了，那他会觉得此刻的人生是最圆满的。

打断大野思绪的是手机的铃声。

“润？”

松本润，松冈的外甥，刚好转学来到大野的高中就读一年纪，在松冈的工作室和大野一见如故，像个小跟屁虫一样整天黏着大野。

“我听舅舅说你已经被录取了？”

“嗯。”

“那我们什么时候出来好好庆祝一下？”

“等你放假再说，都快要考试了，你才刚转学过来，成绩不要了？”

“哦……”松本像是没气的气球，无精打采地应着，“好吧。”

大野想像着松本撅嘴的样子，忍不住笑了。

挂了电话，大野在离开墓园之后，去了一趟理发店。之前因为准备美术考试而没有理过的头发，已经长得及肩了，大野看着镜子里的自己，圆圆的面包脸，看着太中性化了，于是便让店员给自己剪了一个干净利落的短发，后面的鬓角刚刮好时，摸着还有点刺手。

可大野喜欢这样的形象，精神多了。京子在回复的邮件里让大野去买些寿司和贝类刺身，今晚好好庆祝一番。

大野一个人去了超市，相对樱井，他做超市采购可是上手多了。在寿司区前左算右计，终于挑了一盘最划算的寿司拼盘和新鲜得让人流口水的贝类刺身。

要不，再来一小盘的甜虾？大野记得那是京子阿姨最喜欢吃的。然而没有特价真的好贵啊。大野算了算，如果买了甜虾，青菜可能就得买少一点了。

他本想今晚再来做个奶烩杂菜豆腐火锅的。可想到大学后可能要花更多的钱，大野就觉得头痛。思前想后，大野还是买了一盘杂锦甜虾鲷鱼小拼盘，以及豆腐和蔬菜。

今晚就吃好一点吧，花掉的钱在别的地方省下来就好了。

结帐时，大野看着钱包如是想。

樱井今晚不用去上钢琴课，京子也说了尽量不加班早点回来。大野想起不久就要离开樱井家到大学去，不由得还是心生感慨。

被樱井家收养后，大野和实家的联系不多，一众亲戚也没有怎么关心过他，除了奶奶常和他通电话之外，其他人在大野脑海里的印象也越来越模糊了。

大野也不怎么在意此事。别人对他好，他亦对人好，别人忽略他，他也不怎么在意，他只关心他所关心的人。

一转眼就快八年了。

大野抬头看了看现在所住的家。曾几何时，樱井家住的是豪华公寓，开放式的厨房里林林总总的用具摊出来可以摆满现在的客厅，他和小翔的房间放两张单人床都不是问题。

然而随着樱井父亲的离世，这一切的幸福像是跌落在地的玻璃球，顷刻间粉碎。

大野忘不了京子阿姨在灵堂上哭得失控的模样，更忘不了他发现京子阿姨的秘密时那种震惊，也忘不了京子阿姨带着他去找松冈时的兴奋。每一幕，仍熟悉得像是昨天才发生的一样。

不知不觉间，他已经十八了，考上了大学，可以更好地帮京子阿姨分担一切了，往后的日子里，学艺术会有更大的开销，这一切，大野都决定由自己来承担，不能再给樱井家增添任何麻烦了。

“我回来了。”

是小翔的声音。

“欢迎回来。”大野正好将寿司端上餐桌。

“恭喜你，尼桑。”樱井从书包里拿出一盒希鲮鱼刺身，放到桌面上，“我经过超市买的。”

“谢谢小翔！”希鲮鱼是大野最爱吃的，但最让他开心的是樱井那句“尼桑”。

大野看着樱井，感觉像是回到了孩童时。

似乎一度莫名裂开的关系，突然又缝合了起来。


	3. 第三章

收到大野的邮件时，樱井很开心。大野考上了心仪的美术学院，让他也无比自豪。更让樱井心安的是，大野很快就会离开学校，那些在大野背后发生的风风雨雨，都会随着大野的毕业而消散。

自从大野成为了松冈的助手之后，学校的同学就因为偏见而对大野做出各种小动作，但大野对此并不知情。

因为樱井会在大野回到学校之前将那些恶心的事情通通处理掉。

这就是这一年多以来，他每天都比大野早起早到学校的原因。

他不希望看到他单纯善良的尼桑回到学校打开柜子时露出的失望神色。

他不知道是谁将大野放学后去松冈那里打工的事泄露出去，也不懂为什么这么光明正大的事在同学的眼中，会如此罪无可恕。

他无数次听到那些男男女女在背后议论大野，说什么松冈是画BL漫画的，必然也是一个恶心的GAY，说大野去那里根本就不是画漫画，搞不好是在研究那些体位动作，甚至可能是用身体来陪松冈上床。

凡此种种，不堪入耳。

樱井每每听到都想狠狠地揍那些人一顿！

但理智告诉他，只要他动了手，那些人就会认为他和大野在心虚，会说得更起劲。他也试探过大野，发现大野对此事并不完全知情。所以在不将事情闹大的情况下，樱井决定用自己的方法来处理掉那些会让大野难过的事。

然而，不知是不是玩笑开多了，就会让人觉得那是事实。樱井也渐渐发觉大野将松冈挂在嘴边的时间变得多了。起初是母亲京子时常的关心询问，到后来，几乎是主动地从大野嘴里听到一切关于松冈的事。

在大野的眼里，松冈迷人、魅力无边，无论是叼着笔的时候，画画的时候，还是将那双大长腿架在茶几上喝啤酒的样子，通通都是让人着迷的。

好奇的樱井也终于在一次偷偷尾随后，得以一见松冈老师的庐山真面目。

果然，果然是和他们这种高中生完全不一样！

那种荷尔蒙爆表的感觉，就连同为男性的樱井，都清楚感受到了。

这样的男人，大概，也很会讨人欢心吧？

樱井开始觉得大野的世界变得更加宽广，而他在那个世界里变得渺小了。

樱井不知道为什么和大野之间会产生了裂缝，是因为大野减少了在家的时间？是因为松冈？还是仅仅因为他们长大了？

是不是男生长大了都会有自己的空间？

樱井觉得自己已经不太懂大野，那个躺在自己上铺，曾经亲密如兄弟一般的人，现在已经生疏得像个普通的共住者。

自己每天将时间花在学习和钢琴练习上，大野则全部用来到松冈家打工，回来之后就是画画。

好像，他们渐渐变成了两个完全不同的世界一样。

樱井很困惑，到底是哪里出了错？

他想要去修补这段关系，他想要和以前一样，哪怕现在长大了，他还是很珍惜这段关系。

毕竟，从小他就视大野如亲人。

双方的母亲是闺蜜，他们打小就常碰面。小时候，母亲告诉他，智比他大，所以让他叫尼桑。

他没想到有一天，大野会被他母亲收养，成了他名符其实的尼桑。当母亲办好收养手续，带着大野回到家的时候，他一边兴奋地喊着“尼桑”，一边紧紧抱着大野。

樱井渴望修补他和大野的关系。然而，总是不得其法。

在家门前，樱井摸了摸书包里那盒希鲮鱼刺身，他对这盒东西寄于厚望。

事实上，大野那个甜甜的笑容，那声软糯糯的“谢谢”，都让樱井心情大好。

庆祝的晚餐在京子回来后开始。

丧偶后的京子要重新找工作并非易事，最初只能打一些零散的杂工，后来好不容易才找到了一间创业阶段的公司愿意聘用她，但代价是这工作很忙，不定时加班以及偶尔全国性地出差。

幸好儿子都很懂事，所以京子才能投入到这份工作里。

“阿姨，东西都好了，洗个手就可以了。”

京子看着翔和智一起摆碗筷，食材，火锅，不免有些感慨。曾经富裕的一家，哪怕是收养了智也不会觉得捉襟见肘，一切都随着先生的离世而发生了翻天覆地的变化。

京子想起那一天，小智抱着自己，陪着自己一起哭，半大不小的少年说要和自己分担一切，转眼间，少年已经考上了大学，很快就要成年了。

现在虽然不是住豪宅，房子不大，却同样温馨。即使没有了丈夫可以依靠，却仍然可以一步步地走向幸福。

“来，你们两个最喜欢的酸梅汁。”

京子特意买回来的酸梅汁，配上智做的杂菜锅，以及那些份量虽小，却十分美味的刺身，今晚的庆祝晚餐正式开始。

“干杯！”

三只装满暗红色酸梅汁的玻璃杯碰在一起，发出喜悦的清脆响声。

“小智真的很棒！”京子夹起一块希鲮鱼放到大野的碗里，“既然考上了，就要好好学。”

“阿姨，”大野站起来，走到京子面前，深深躬了一鞠，“谢谢你！虽然我从来都是喊你阿姨，但在我心中，你也是我的妈妈！”

京子看见大野眼中的水光，自己倒是更快地落下了泪来。

“别在这样的大好日子惹我哭好吗？”京子伸手抱了抱大野，“在将小智带到这里的第一天，我就决定把你当成是我另一个亲生儿子，阿姨原本想给你更好的生活，没想到却让你这么辛苦。”

“才不辛苦呢。”

小翔看到这两人哭得唏哩哗啦，忍不住自己也红了眼。

“妈，今天是好日子，别哭了。”

被小翔劝住的两人连忙擦去眼泪，大家坐下来继续吃饭。

日子仍如往昔，只是已经被大学录取的大野，学业上更加轻松，同学知道他被美术大学录取之后，似乎也将那些充满恶意的小动作收了起来。

正当樱井以为可以松口气的时候，那个叫松本润的小男生，却光明正大地闯了进来。

关于松本，樱井是知道的，松冈的外甥，刚转过来的一年生，整天黏着大野，中午来找大野吃午餐，晚上又拖着大野一起去松冈家工作。

樱井不知道为什么大野会对松本这么宠溺纵容，难道是因为松本长得帅吗？

樱井也不知道为什么自己会常常去和大野身边的人作比较，之前是松冈，现在是松本。

那种感觉，就像有一口气堵在心头，呼不出去，吸不进来，只会硬生生地让自己鼻子发酸，让自己红了眼眶。

好像得不到救赎的人，徘徊在被遗弃的边缘，无从求救。

这口堵在心头的气，在他无意间看到大野帮松冈画的BL漫画初稿之后，变成了一个气球，爆成了碎片。

樱井的手在抖，画上那些交缠的人形，刺激着他的感官。

他想起同学间那些恶毒的话语，他的脑袋将那些画实体化，交缠的人形变成了松冈和大野，淫乱且放荡不堪。

“小翔……”

洗完澡进房的大野看到背影微微抖震的樱井，担心地喊了一声，却在樱井转身看过来时，望见他拿在手上的画稿。

那一刻，大野看到樱井那夹杂着慌张的复杂眼神，他才惊觉自己在樱井眼中，可能也和其他人一样，这个想法 让他难受也难堪。

大野知道一般人都比较难接受BL漫画，特别是男生，所以他几乎从来不在樱井面前提及与松冈有关的一切。

他不知道樱井怎么想这件事，但他总觉得之前和樱井关系冷淡是和他替松冈画画开始的。他一直猜想樱井是不是也没法接受画BL漫画的他呢？

他不敢开口问，他害怕知道答案。

前阵子，在得知他考上美术大学后，两人的关系曾一度看似缓和，但今晚，樱井手上的这幅画稿，似乎又将两个人的关系推向了冰点。

“阿智你……你平时就是……”

樱井觉得自己语无论次，眼前的大野刚洗完澡，浑身冒着温暖的水蒸汽，带着沐浴露的清香袭向他，让他满脑子想的仍是那些实体化的画面，画面上的主角还是大野和松冈。

樱井的欲言又止，让大野失落了起来。

果然，虽然樱井从来不说，但其实也是十分介意着他画BL漫画这种事。

大野走上前，从樱井手里将画稿收回包包里。

“我在松冈老师家就是画这些。”大野顿了顿，“我从不觉得这有什么。”

大野在说这些话的时候，甚至没有看樱井一眼，将画稿放好之后，他爬上了上铺，樱井隐隐听到他轻声道了句晚安。

樱井低下头，他不知该怎么回应大野才对。

他想对大野说，他从不介意他帮松冈打工当助手画漫画，他介意的是大野那独行独断的作风，将他抛在了身后，将他拒在了门外，让他再也无法接近大野的世界。

他在他的世界外，隔着厚厚的玻璃，看着大野的世界里有松冈、松本，却没有了他。

他想进入，却不得其法。

他觉得自己被长大后的大野，遗弃了。


	4. 第四章

躺在上铺的大野，一直睡不深。他没想到会让樱井看到那些画稿，的确是有点尴尬，樱井和他不一样，他能以作画者的角度和观点去看待这些，樱井不能。他不想彼此间好不容易回温的关系，又再次跌回冰点。他一直都在想要不要和樱井就他为松冈画画的事好好地谈一下，但是他实在很怕会谈崩，法律上他是樱井家的养子，是樱井的哥哥，感情上他知道自己对樱井有着难以描述的想法，这些都让他无法自如地去应对樱井。

樱井怎么可能会接受他这一份异与常人的感情呢？樱井最多只是以兄弟情来对待他，他却妄想得到更多特别的感情。

这是他对自己的折磨。

不要紧的，大野智，大学开学之后，再也不会这么轻易见到樱井，一切就都可以淡下来了。

大野想着想着，不知道什么时候睡了过去。

日子不温不火地过着，两人自发现画稿那天后交流起来，又客气了几分。京子一直处在忙碌中，对他们之间的事仍和以前一样毫不知情。

大学注册那天，京子刚好又出差了，樱井特意陪大野去大学，却在帮大野拿着行李下楼的时候，看到了在楼下等侍已久的松本。松本朝着大野挥手，那笑容让樱井看了就不舒服。

松本比他们小，那张脸长得青春帅气，让樱井觉得大野一定是被这小子的脸蛋给迷惑了，不然怎么会对着松本笑得那么灿烂，说话时还要靠得那么近，真是的。

大野和松本走在前头，完全忽略了跟在身后拿着行李的樱井。樱井听着他俩的话题从松冈一直讲到画画，又讲到未知的大学生活，聊得忘我。

站在大学门口，樱井看着大野走进去，他觉得那扇门将他和大野隔绝开来，他似乎再也进入不了大野的世界。

自从知道考上美术大学之后，大野就将一直过长的头发剪掉，如今的发型干脆俐落，俊美之中透着一点成熟，让樱井觉得相较之下的自己，却还是像一个高中毛头小孩，和大野之间不知何时萌发出的距离已经被拉得越来越大了。

樱井和松本陪大野办理完手续，便提着行李到宿舍去。宿舍是双人间，宽敞明亮，床尾各有一个衣柜，布局设计合理，彼此之间并不会互相打扰。

大野的舍友叫相叶雅纪，也是一年级的新生。大野三人来到的时候，相叶刚到。

“嗨，相叶雅纪，艺术设计专业一年级新生。”对方率先打了个招呼。

“大野智，绘画专业。”大野笑着回应，“这位是？”

他注意到在相叶身边的人，正拿着掌机，坐在书桌前玩得沉迷，连他和相叶打招呼也没有什么反应。

“他是我学弟二宫和也，今年高三。”相叶一把按住二宫的脑袋扭向大野，“他明年也想考艺术设计这个专业。”

“你好。这是我弟弟樱井翔和学弟松本润。”

樱井和松本也点点头打了个招呼，松本对二宫手上的掌机很感兴趣，已经凑上去观摩研究了。樱井倒是本分地帮大野搞着卫生，相叶也加入其中，三个人忙进忙出，不一会，大野和相叶便熟络了起来。

经过一个上午的简单清洁，这间双人宿舍倒是干干净净的，五个年纪相仿的小年青也玩成一片，除了樱井心里对松本始终有点疙瘩以外。

一起在学校食堂吃过午餐后，樱井、松本和二宫三个人便要走了。

大野和相叶送了三人到校门口，一直不停说话的相叶倒是安静了下来，一言不发地看着二宫的背影。大野瞄了瞄，从相叶漆黑纯净的眼里，倒是一下子就看出些什么了。他也朝前看，樱井和松本的背影并行着。

樱井瘦了，衣服显得有点宽，晃呀晃的。每天拼命学习，下课后还要去上钢琴课，当学霸真的不容易。

大野看着樱井的身影一点一点地离他越来越远，他真的有一种跑上去从后将他紧紧抱住的冲动。

不过，不行的！

他是他的哥哥，哪怕只是法律意义上的。

也不知算不算得上是心有灵犀，樱井突然回过头来朝他挥了挥手。

当然，同时回过头来的，还有松本。

相较于樱井一副不放心的表情，松本倒是笑得灿烂。大野奋力朝他们挥手，鼻子忍不住发酸。

他想，他对自己弟弟的单恋会不会随着自己进入了大学而结束呢？

但原来是不会的。

一切都在某天晚上，他在宿舍接到樱井电话时，又回到了喜欢的原点。

樱井一句语带哽咽的“尼桑”便能将他打回原形。

大野想为什么人不能生来就有翅膀呢？那他就可以在樱井最需要他的任何时刻，立刻飞到他的身边了。


	5. 第五章

大野没想过樱井这么快就发现了京子的秘密。

握着电话，靠着床背，他想起了自己在松冈老师那里打工的第一天，松冈让他画的一幅画，题目是理想。

他的理想是什么呢？

他握着笔，看着空白的画纸，脑子一时间闪过好多画面。

小时候和父母一起的幸福时光，无论过去多久，他依然清楚记得，他不舍得忘记，因为一但主动忘记，就真的会记得不起来了。

被樱井家收养之后和小翔一起就读市内有名的贵族学校，享受着樱井家富裕的生活。

所以，他在松冈那里画下第一幅名为“理想”的画时，内容是一间房子，里面有四个人，分别是樱井夫妇、小翔和他。

只是这一切在小翔的父亲意外身亡后，反而成了一个甜蜜的负担。

大野曾想过转学到普通学校，但京子却笑着对他说不用，说小翔父亲留下的保险金可以支撑起这些费用。

京子的秘密是大野无意间发现的。

那一年是樱井叔叔去世的两年后，大野十七岁，刚刚高二。

那一天，如果不是那天大野提前从松冈家离开，他不会在家门口看到京子和一对母子神情怪异地交谈。

京子很惊讶大野的提前到家，两人坐在客厅里，沉默了非常长的一段时间。

大野站在那里隐约听到一些无法理解的话，他不知道那是什么意思，但他不想去逼问京子。

“如果阿姨觉得很难开口的话，我……我不需要知道的，也不会说出去。无论是什么事，我都站在阿姨你这边。”大野自幼丧亲，待人接物都较一般孩子成熟敏感，知道哪些话该讲哪些话不该问，哪怕此刻他的心里满腹疑问。

京子抬头望向大野，眼里盛满了泪，看得大野心惊。他连忙拿起纸巾坐到京子身旁，京子接过后拭去那纷纷落下的泪。

“谢谢。”

京子哭得失控的样子，大野记得只在两年前的葬礼上看到过。他笨拙地拍着京子的肩，不擅言辞的他也不知道该说什么安慰的话。

安静的家里只有京子的抽泣声，大野看着她哭，心里难受得很，却反而更不敢开口。

“小智，我接下来说的事，你千万别告诉小翔。”

京子双目哭得通红，语调里还带着哽咽。

如果不是这误打误撞的一天，他不会知道樱井叔叔原来已经出轨多年，而最可怕的是樱井叔叔还和出轨对象生下了一个男孩。

而樱井叔叔离世后的保险金，京子也分了大部分给那个女人。所以京子和两个孩子的生活其实一直是捉襟见肘的，只是这一切，京子都瞒着他们，一是不希望破坏父亲在小翔心中的形象，二是不希望他们小小年纪为了钱而担忧。

“如果不是他离开了，那女人带着孩子找上门来，我根本就不知道他在外面还有这么一出。”

京子永远都忘不了在灵堂外见到那对母子时的震惊，她也偷偷拿小翔的头发去和那男孩子的作DNA比对，结果证明这两个男孩子是同父异母的亲兄弟。

那个女人长期被小翔父亲包养，根本就不知道单身带着个孩子要怎么生活，京子思前想后，于是将大部分的保险金给了那个女人。

只是没想到这样反而害了这女人。两年过去了，钱也花得差不多了，走投无路的两母子只好再来找京子。

于是就有了让大野看见的奇怪的一幕。

“那阿姨打算怎么办？我和小翔已经让您很辛苦了，您怎么可能还要去照顾那两个人？这……这太过分了！”

纵使大野生性善良与世无争，但也看不过竟然有这么厚颜无耻的人，他生起气来。

“小智，我真的没有多余的钱。虽然你很乖，在松冈老师那里打工，帮了我不少，但是你们的学费再加上小翔学钢琴的费用，每个月能省下来的都不多，这些钱是以后你们上大学要用的。我实在没办法再帮这个女人了。”京子揉了揉眉心，头痛欲裂，“我很怕他们的存在被小翔知道。你知道的，在小翔的心中，他父亲几乎是完美的。”

“阿姨，要不我们直接和他们摊牌吧。长贫难顾，不可能让您这么辛苦，他们就坐享其成。樱井叔叔已经离开好一段时间了，您也仁至义尽了。”

此事最后真的由大野陪着京子去找那对母子摊牌撕破脸了事。

大野忘不了从那女人的房子出来他走在京子身后看着她哭泣的背影，那种感觉，就和自己亲生母亲被欺负了是一样的。

“阿姨，没事的，解决了，都过去了。”他按住京子的肩，温柔地安慰着。

那天他到松冈那里，重新画了另一幅叫“理想”的画。

画上是一间简陋的公寓，但画上的三个人，都带着开心真诚的笑容。

他的理想就是让京子阿姨和小翔这一生都永远脸带笑容地生活，永远都开心幸福。

出轨事件让京子对离世的丈夫彻底死了心。加上京子在婚前就是个极具魅力的女性，婚后也保养得宜，所以在丧偶后重新投入工作，身边也不乏追求者。

大野知道有一位原田先生对京子很用心，京子也在他面前透露过对方很能打动她的心，唯一让她担心的是小翔。

一般丧偶的孩子都很难接受新的家人。

何况京子知道自己儿子对丈夫的崇拜之情有多深，如果她再婚，对小翔来说，这无疑是最严重的背叛。所以她一直隐瞒着这件事，想着至少等小翔考上了大学再说的。

大野万万想不到谨慎的京子会被小翔撞破她和原田先生的约会。

小翔没有听京子任何解释，一个人逃走了。

“小翔在哪里？”

大野知道事情的前因后果，自然觉得今时今日的京子有权也应该去接受另一段感情，然而小翔不知道，在小翔眼里，京子接受另一个男人就是对父亲的背叛。

大野想溜出去和樱井见面，他想在他身边陪着他，向他解释一切。

他想他真的没有办法放下樱井。

“我……我在你学校附近。”

樱井说的地方大野知道，他看了看时间，已经八点多了，宿舍有门禁，但是樱井就在离他那么近的地方，他觉得自己不能被这里困住，他要到樱井身边去，一定要去。

大野和相叶交代了几句，拿起钱包和手机便匆匆下了楼。

在大野学校不远处的一个小公园里，大野看到了那个坐在长椅上孤单落寞的身影，那头骄傲的金发在昏黄的灯光下看来也失去了光彩。

只远远一眼，便让大野心疼。

“小翔。”大野小跑着到了樱井的面前。

樱井抬起头，大眼睛里黯然一片。

“尼桑。”

樱井坐在这里很久才决定打电话给大野的。

父亲才离开没几年，他的母亲怎么可以这样？怎么能这么快就忘掉和自己相爱十几年的人，转而去接受另一个男人的亲昵举动？

他愤怒了起来。

不顾母亲在身后撕心裂肺地喊着他的名字，一口气地跑得飞快。

他不知道为什么会跑到这里来，他只知道在看到自己母亲被别人拥抱的时候，在他觉得难受得心跳都快要停止的时候，他的脑子里只出现了大野一个人。

他坐在长椅上，抖着手拿出电话，拨通了大野的电话。在接通的那一刻，在听到大野声音的那一瞬，他觉得仿似窒息的呼吸又顺畅了一样。

他倚着椅背，将今晚看到的那一幕告诉了大野。他从不知道在父亲离世后，这世上还会有事说出来是让他的唇哆嗦着的。

看到母亲那样，他突然觉得天大地大但已经没有人再伴在他身旁了。父亲死了，母亲也要离开他，他的世界只剩下大野了。

“没事的，小翔。”

大野上前将樱井圈住，一下一下地轻拍着他的背，就像小时候，他刚到樱井家时失眠一样，樱井也是这么将他圈入他的世界，抚平他内心所有的痛。


	6. 第六章

在被大野圈入怀中的时候，大野身上清新的沐浴露味道让樱井一下子红了眼睛。

樱井伸手搂紧了大野纤细的腰，将脸埋在大野的腰间。

忘了从什么时候起他们早已不再如孩童时那般亲密无间了。长大后的男孩子不会随便搂搂抱抱，但这不代表他们心里对肢体触碰没有渴求。

大野的拥抱很好地抚慰了樱井受伤的心。就这么紧紧相拥，什么都不用说。

“小翔，把发生的事慢慢再说一次。”

大野松了手，坐到了樱井旁边。

樱井抿了抿嘴，整理了一下今晚的事情。

樱井说，大野听，从樱井起伏的情绪，他彻底明白京子苦苦隐瞒所有事情真的非常有道理。

大野也能理解樱井的心情，毕竟在事情发生之初，连他也不敢相信那个让他尊重无比的樱井叔叔竟然做出这样的事。何况翔是他的亲生儿子，感情自然更深厚。

自樱井叔叔去世那年，大野已很久没看到翔流眼泪了。在听樱井说的时候，他也在想，这件事的真相，到底该由他说还是由京子阿姨说？

樱井说完他今晚所见的事之后，两个人都陷入了沉默。

“小翔要不要打个电话给京子阿姨？这么晚了，她会很担心的。”大野拿出手机看了看时间，还好他接到樱井电话的时候就通知了京子，让她放心。但樱井今晚这样跑掉，京子势必很难过的。

樱井看着大野，昏黄的灯光下，大野的脸有部分陷在阴影里，明明灭灭地看不清楚，却反而更吸引目光。

他想起那天和松本一起离开时，松本很坦诚地对他说出了“喜欢大野”这样的话。

松本那一脸无所畏惧的表情深深地刻在了樱井心头上，然后那一瞬间他的心像是被一块石头堵住，呼不出气，难受而又不知所措。

为什么？为什么松本能如此轻松地坦白自己与众不同的感情？

怪不得松冈画的BL漫画如此有市场有人气了。

“小翔？”樱井愣住一般地看着自己，让大野心跳狂乱。他装着不经意地将手机递给樱井，“打吧？”

樱井看了手机好一会，没接过来，只是摇摇头，“不知道该和妈妈说什么。”

大野也明白樱井此刻矛盾的心情，于是收回电话，自己拨通了京子的电话。

樱井听到大野背对自己正和自己母亲在说话，无非是让她别担心之类的安慰话。

“尼桑，”在大野挂了电话转过身来的时候，樱井喊住了他，“我今晚不想回家，你能陪我吗？”

樱井的话让大野紧张地抓紧了手机，“你……你在说什么？”

刚才好不容易平复下来的心跳现在又像打雷一般在胸膛里大响，让他几乎连话都说不出来。

“回到家，我不知道该怎么面对妈妈。”

樱井抬起眼看着大野，圆溜溜的大眼睛落寞得让人心疼。大野忍不住在心里嘲笑自己的胡思乱想。

小翔一直都把他当哥哥看待，他到底在紧张什么呢？

“尼桑，我想找个地方静静。”

“让我想想。”大野没带多少钱出来，去酒店开个房间显然不切实际，最后倒是让他想到一个适合的地方，只是他怕樱井会拒绝。

“哪里都可以，我只是不想回家。”

“倒是有一个地方可以让我们留宿一晚，只是不知道小翔愿不愿意。”

樱井显然没注意到大野语气中的小心翼翼，而且此刻在他心中满满都是母亲背叛父亲的事情，所以他只是木然地点点头。

大野一直都是他除却父母之外最信任的人，是他任何时候都能依赖的人，哪怕他觉得他在大野的世界里或许已经变得非常渺小，他仍会在自己最需要帮助的时候，选择向大野求助。

“走吧。”

大野拍了拍樱井的肩膀，示意他跟他走。

樱井走着走着，突然觉得有点不妥，停下了脚步。

“嗯？小翔？”大野回过头来，他没想过樱井会这么快知道他想带他去哪里。

“你要去松……松冈老师那里？”

这么多年来，樱井几乎没在大野面前提过松冈的名字，他总是潜意识觉得他和大野之间曾变得生疏都是因为松冈。大野在学校被岐视被误解，也通通是因为松冈。

松冈是他和大野关系变化的源头。

他总是逃避和松冈有关的一切。

“嗯。”大野回过头来，给他一个肯定的回答。“老师家有客房，可以让我们留宿一晚。”

樱井本来还想拒绝的，他情愿露宿街头也不愿住到松冈家里，却没想到大野像是洞悉他的想法一般，一把牵住他的手，朝松冈家跑去。

樱井在想他明明可以用力甩开大野的手，为什么却在被紧紧牵住的那一刻失去了所有的抵抗力？

大野牵得很紧，樱井的手像是呼应一般地回握了过去。跑在他前方的大野那头干脆俐落的短发，在樱井的眼里晃动。

在学校的时候，是他在暗地里保护着自己的尼桑，在别人看不到的地方，却是他的尼桑用温柔的方式守候和帮助着他。

两个人微微喘着气站在松冈家门口，大野按下了门铃。

“哟，这么晚？”松冈穿着一身家居服出来开了门，“你不是明天才过来的吗？”

“今晚有些事来向老师寻求帮助。”大野顺了顺气，却始终没有松开樱井的手。“我们可以在老师家住一晚吗？”

松冈看了看大野身旁的樱井，注意到两人牵得紧紧的手。

“他是……樱井家的孩子？”

“嗯。”大野点点头，并用口型和松冈说稍后和他解释。

“进来吧。”

大野和樱井才刚进了屋就听到客厅传来清脆的女声。

“是谁这么晚呀，昌宏。”

“惠美姐好！”大野拉着樱井朝从屋里走出的漂亮女性问了好，“这是我弟弟小翔。”

“是智君啊。”惠美笑了笑，“弟弟长得很帅呢。”

松冈走到惠美的身边，低头耳语了几句，惠美点了点头。

“你们先在客厅坐一下，我去收拾一下客房，顺便拿两套新的睡衣给你们。”

“麻烦惠美姐了。”

待惠美拿出睡衣递到他们手上的时候，大野让樱井先去洗澡。

趁着樱井洗澡，大野简单地和松冈以及惠美说了一下留宿的原因。松冈倒是不介意，反正明天是周六，按往常的惯例，大野也是会来他家打工。只是对于这个大野一直挂在嘴边的学霸弟弟，松冈也是挺好奇的，今日一见，果然是帅气和霸气兼备。

松冈想刚才他吩咐惠美只备一床被子这个决定，应该不会错。

当大野洗完澡回到客房的时候，看着那张一米宽的窄小单人床以及那仅有的一床被子，他第一个反应是转身逃。

“这床太小了，我去客厅睡沙发。”

“尼桑，一起睡吧。”一直坐在床上的樱井开口了，“像小时候那样不可以吗？”

大野按在门把上的手停下了动作。

是因为樱井太过恳求的语气？还是因为他本来就渴望亲近樱井的内心？

直到大野躺到床上，他仍然未能理清。

一米宽的床对于两个十八九岁的男生来说，简直小得可怕。两个人躺下之后只能侧着身子，面对面的距离又不敢靠得太近。

“尼桑，那位小姐是谁呀？”

第一次踏足松冈的家，樱井之前一直以为这里肯定会到处都是BL的东西，结果却是出乎他意料的简洁，甚至有一丝高雅感。

而最令他意外的是松冈家竟然有女性，还貌似非常亲密的样子。

“惠美姐？松冈老师的未婚妻啊。她是个摄影师，长年在国外跑，最近才回来的。”

怪不得大野一直以來都能如此坦然地面对这份工作，因為松冈从来都不是他们这种小孩子胡乱猜测的样子，是他们太过幼稚了。

樱井的嘴角忍不住露出了笑意。

“小翔该不会以为老师画bl漫画就是gay吧？”

“我……我以为直男都会讨厌这种事。”樱井垂下眼没敢看大野，“而且他又那么照顾你。”

樱井不敢说他当初何止以为松冈是gay，他还觉得松冈对大野有企图，大野对松冈有好感呢。

“傻瓜！”大野倒是听出樱井一些言外之音，难道他误会他和松冈老师了？“你该不会以为我和老师有些什么吧？”

心事被说中，樱井尴尬了起来，但床太小，让他无处可逃。

“因为自从来松冈老师这里打工之后，尼桑就常常将老师挂在嘴边，我觉得尼桑的世界一下子变得好大，我在尼桑的世界里都快要迷路了。”

樱井其实也没想通为什么今晚的自己能这么轻易地将压在心底的话说了出来，也许是因为今晚的自己特别脆弱，也许是因为眼前人是大野，是陪着他一起长大如同亲手足一般的人。

“老师在尼桑心中很重要，即使其他人说再多难听的话，都不曾动摇尼桑来老师这里打工的决心，所以让我觉得……”

最关键的心情却总找不到合适的字词来表述，樱井无数次回想大野提起松冈时的表情，那种夹杂着尊敬与崇拜的神色让他吃味。

“小翔，老师就是老师，你太会胡思乱想了！”

樱井的话让两人的关系彻底破冰。

大野忍不住笑了起来，他一直以为樱井瞧不起他帮松冈画BL漫画，樱井则以为他对松冈有异样的感情。

他们真是傻到家了。

大野那率真的笑容让樱井觉得自己在这件事上真的变白痴了。他的尼桑怎么会是轻易出卖自己的人呢？

“尼桑，我们可以像小时候那样睡吗？”

“当然可以啊。”

被单下，大野伸手握住樱井的手，像他们小时候一起睡时那样。

只是现在自己的心情和小时候已经完全不一样了。让他抱有异样感情的人不是松冈而是樱井翔啊。

大野刚刚才舒展开来的心情，在想到这一点时，又忍不住微微泛酸。

掌心传来的温热让他的难过又加添了几分。在沉沉睡去之前，他只好用力扣紧樱井的手，毕竟这样的日子，说不定随着他们的成长，在哪一天就突然结束了。


	7. 第七章

樱井的生物钟雷打不动地让他在早上某个点醒了过来，大野不知何时钻到了他怀里，像只猫一样卷着身体，手还紧紧地抓住他的衣服。而樱井自己的手也搭在大野的腰上，温热的呼吸在咫尺间交缠。

这真是一个不正常且非常要命的睡姿。

因为大野的大腿无意地碰触到自己，让樱井发现自己晨勃了！

在家的时候由于两个人同房又是上下铺，每次有生理反应，樱井都只得小心翼翼地起床到洗手间去解决掉。明明都是男孩子，樱井却总觉得如果让大野看到这么狼狈的自己就太过难堪了。

现在的他一条手臂被大野压着，动也动不了，下半身却因距离的关系变得越发硬挺。大野那纤瘦的腰就在自己的手下，邪恶地引诱着自己。

他最终还是压下自己的掌心贴住大野的腰窝，尽管隔着睡衣，手还是感觉到那细嫩的皮肤，他忍不住来回摸了一下，怕痒的大野无意识地挪动了一下身体，姿势从侧身变成了仰卧。

两具身体一分开，一阵空虚感袭向樱井，他来不及细思那失落感是什么，只快速地抽出被大野压住的手，落荒而逃般离开了那张狭窄的床。

所幸卫生间离客房不远，樱井锁上门不停用冷水拍打自己的脸，终于将那些生理反应压了下去。刷了牙之后，樱井在回客房的路上，看到松冈和惠美坐在沙发上接吻。

如果说作为十七八岁的少年，樱井当然不至于没看过什么写真集动作片之类，但不知道为什么当他看到松冈和惠美时，却突然心跳加速起来，尴尬不已地快步回了客房。

在房门关上的那一刻，惠美忍不住轻轻笑了。

“干嘛让小孩子看这种画面？”惠美攀上松冈的肩，“这些事在房里做就好了。”

“也想帮帮我那个笨蛋徒弟嘛。”松冈俯在惠美的耳边，“而且你这么久才回来，你知道我有多想你吗？”

樱井以为关上了门就可以关掉那些绮丽的心思，却发现当自己的目光落在床上的大野身上时，竟又燃起一些莫名其妙的怪异心思。

他坐到床边，细细端详着大野熟睡的脸。和高中时相比，那头柔顺略长的头发早已剪去，现在是一头干净利落的短发，他想如果摸起来可能还会有点刺呢。不变的仍是大野那圆嘟嘟的脸，充满了孩子气，那圆弧型的线条，配上大野的五官，清秀之余又份外亲切。

他屈起手指轻轻沿着那下颌线抚了一下。大野睡得很沉，完全没有醒过来的迹象。他微微低头，心里想起之前和大野因误会而一直冷淡相处。

真傻！

他明明对我这么好！

我又明明将他保护着，却偏偏在日常相处不知不觉地伤害了他。

大野转动了一下身子，睫毛轻颤，樱井连忙将手收起来。

“小翔早。”

大野一睁开眼就看到樱井坐在自己身边，窗外初升的阳光透进来，逆着光的樱井像是会发光一般，既耀眼又温暖。

真想坐起来给他一个拥抱啊！

“尼桑早。今天天气真好。”

“小翔，我今天要在老师这里打工，结束之后我们一起回家吧。和阿姨好好聊，不要冲动，好吗？”

新的一天来了，大野想起昨晚樱井家未解决的事，决定将心里那不切实际的感情放一旁。相对而来，他更不希望京子阿姨受到伤害。

“嗯。”樱井没想到大野醒来第一句是说这个，不过想想，昨晚自己也的确不对，太冲动了一点，他应该和母亲好好沟通的，却被那一幕刺激得失控。

“饿吗？我们去吃早餐吧，老师的料理可棒了。”

大野坐起来，掀了被子下了床，洗完脸之后和樱井一起来到客厅。

刚刚还窝在沙发上歪腻的松冈和惠美，现在已经在厨房里准备着早餐了，只是两人间甜甜蜜蜜的互动根本不曾掩饰过。

“你们起床了？”惠美从碗柜里拿出餐具，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

惠美一句无心的问话却让心里有鬼的两个人不约而同地有了点尴尬之情。

“还好。”大野打着马虎眼，拉开椅子坐了下来。

早餐过后，大野趁着松冈去了画室，惠美又在清理桌面的时候，将樱井拉到了一旁。

“我一会要去画室帮老师画画。”

“哦。”樱井看着大野少有的严肃表情，有点懵，“我知道啊，早上起床的时候你说了你今天要在这里打工啊。”

“我要和老师一起画BL漫画的。”大野想起樱井那天看到画稿的神情，那眼神深深刺痛了他，“你在这里会很尴尬的，要不你去转角的书店消磨时间吧。”

大野的体贴让樱井开心之余又不知所措，一想到大野要和松冈老师一起画那些漫画，他心里总是不自在。

“我来了！”

玄关处的声音吸引了他们和惠美的注意。

“是小润啊，昌宏在等你呢。”

“舅妈好！”松本看到站在客厅一角的大野和樱井，热情地朝大野挥挥手，“阿智，你这么早就来了！”

樱井有点奇怪松本的到来，但转念一想，作为松冈的外甥，松本什么时候出现都很正常。

“我不去书店了，我在这里等你。”

樱井不知道自己为什么会这么说，在知道松冈有未婚妻之后早已放开的心在见到松本的时候，突然又紧张了起来，总是不自觉地想起松本那天说的话，他望向大野。

他的尼桑知道松本的心情吗？

“你要在这里？我要到下午三点才能回家哦。”大野有点不敢相信地反问，“去书店温习不好吗？”

樱井怎么反常了起来？昨晚还是抗拒着来松冈家的呀。

“你不用理我啦，快去画吧。”

“智君去工作吧，樱井君就交给我吧。”惠美知道自家男人一但进入工作模式就会变得超级严格，所以连忙将大野和松本赶到画室里。

松冈的画室有另一边的偏厅里，和这边的客厅是分开的。樱井看着大野和松本有说有笑地往那边走去，自己的心里总是有点失落。

“樱井君，有没有兴趣当我的临时模特？”

樱井回过头，看见惠美拿着单反，笑得灿烂美丽。

“我？”

“嗯嗯！”

拍了一会，惠美满意地看着回放。樱井没当过模特，不擅长对着镜头作表情，惠美也不需要他刻意做作的反应，她反而更追求他自然的动作，和不经意流露出来的神情。

“樱井君很上相哦。”

惠美也没想到捡到一个这么出众的模特，让她可以消磨时光。

“惠美姐，”在望向惠美的一刻，他又被拍了进去，“为什么你不会介意松冈老师画BL漫画的？”

“因为，”惠美坐到樱井身旁，“我喜欢他，所以我一定要做他的后盾支持他。”

樱井没料到理惠美这么直接的答案，一时间愣住了。

“昌宏的故事和画技都很棒，一直以来，就算外界知道他是男的，但销量和人气仍然非常旺，既然这是他喜欢的并且一生悬命想做的，作为他的未婚妻我当然得支持他啊。”惠美笑着解释，“何况男人在做自己喜欢的事时可是很让人心动的哦。像智君就是那样。”

樱井没料到惠美会突然提起大野，一时间也顺着惠美的话想起大野拿着画笔专注的模样，的确……

很迷人！

惠美按下快门，满意地看着自己的作品。

嗯，这一张就叫“恋爱中的少年”吧。

大野结束在松冈家的工作后便和樱井一起踏上了回家的路。一路上，大野小心翼翼地观察着樱井，担心着回到家后和京子阿姨碰面后会发生的事。

他昨晚和京子说好今天要带樱井回去当面说清楚一切，可是他们对樱井知道真相后的反应都没有底。

两人到家后，京子因休假的关系，早已在家等着他们了。

樱井站着，看着坐在沙发上的母亲，一时间不知道该说什么才好。

京子站了起来，看着比自己还高大的儿子，心里那一堆的话转了又转，不知从哪里起头才能将伤害减至最低。

“坐下再聊嘛。”大野拍了拍樱井的肩，努力缓和气氛。

三人坐下后，僵硬的气氛仍旧，直至京子开口。

“小翔，昨晚让你看到我和其他人约会，真的很抱歉。”

“妈，”樱井抬起眼看着京子，“为什么爸才死了没几年，你就可以让别的男人抱你？难道你都不会……都不会觉得……”他的情绪激动了起来，“难道你可以这么快就可以忘记爸？”

樱井的反应在京子的意料之中，她本想等儿子考上大学之后再告诉他所有事情的，结果却让儿子提前发现了她和别人约会。京子想如果不是有大野从中调和，她和他今天都无法坐下来好好谈。

“小翔，别这样说话。”大野扯了扯樱井的衣摆，示意他冷静。

京子拿出一份文件推到樱井面前，“小翔先好好看看这份报告再说。”

她知道自己的学霸儿子有多么地能言善道，在无谓的争吵开始之前，她决定直接摆证据。

樱井满腔的怒火本来像一记重拳，如今却打在了棉花上，力道都被卸去了。母亲坦然的目光让樱井无由来地害怕了起来，仿佛背后有着什么他所不知道的巨大秘密。

未知，往往令人恐惧。

纵然是天之骄子般的樱井翔也不例外。

樱井发现自己的手在颤抖，在将要接过那份报告的时候，他甚至忍不住望向大野，希望能得到他最在乎的尼桑一些提示。

大野只是点点头，。

该面对的事，永远都只能靠自己去面对，再亲近的人，也不能代劳。

樱井在触碰到那份报告的时候，他断断想不到事情的真相是这样。

“为什么？”樱井惊讶地看着母亲京子，“妈，我怎么会有一个弟弟？”

京子漂亮的大眼睛里，眼泪正如断线珍珠般一颗颗滚下脸庞。

“小翔，让我来和你说吧。”大野看着京子哭泣的脸，想起那对母子给她所带来的伤害，心里不忍她再一次掀开自己的伤疤，于是一手拉樱井的手腕，往他们的房间走去。

樱井不知为什么自己会如此顺从大野。

他跟着大野走，回头看着哭得崩溃的母亲，心里的迷团越来越让他看不清。

为什么这个家的事情，他会是最后一个知道的？


	8. 第八章

大野知道自己不是个擅长言辞的人，但他知道这件事，由他来说比让京子阿姨来说，可能更好一点。

他不舍得再让京子阿姨自揭伤疤。

樱井坐在自己的床上，大野坐到书桌旁的椅子上，两个人沉默了好一会。

“你有一个同父异母的弟弟。”想了又想，心思转了又转，大野还是将这个话题开了个头，“京子阿姨是在叔叔离开我们的时候才发现的。对方在葬礼上找上门来。”

樱井一声不吭，眼神里却流露出让大野继续讲下去的意思。

大野知道自己无法公平讲述整件事，但在这件事里，京子阿姨是最无辜最受伤的人。所以他希望樱井能体谅京子阿姨的心情。

在京子看来，没必要为那个背叛自己又已经死去的男人守住些什么，曾经的爱情早已在那个私生子出现时化为一缕清烟随风四散，而今即使回首过去，也徒留可笑的回忆罢了。

“阿姨一直不告诉你，是怕破坏叔叔在你心中的形象。叔叔的确是一个背叛了妻子和家庭的男人，但他始终是你的父亲，阿姨知道叔叔是你心中最好的爸爸。”

大野坐到樱井的身边，伸出手覆住樱井一直颤抖不已紧握成拳的手。

“小翔，阿姨真的没有错。她原本想在你成年之后才告诉你这件事的，也让原田先生等她。她所做的一切都是在为你着想的。她甚至想过如果你能接受她再婚，她不会将过去的事告诉你。”

“爸爸……”樱井用力地深深吸了一口气，“他……为什么要这样做？这个家，难道不够好吗？”

大野回答不了樱井这个问题，但是他永远都看不得樱井难受，终于压不住的感情让他张开双臂将樱井抱住。樱井在将自己埋在大野肩上的时候，眼泪霎时缺了堤。

他真的很想他的父亲！

他一直默默地想念，不敢说出来，怕母亲难过。但今天这个秘密让他心中的父亲像跌落地的玻璃，彻底破碎了。

“小翔，哭出来就舒服了。”

大野被樱井带动了情绪，红了眼眶，差点就跟着也哭了出来。

当大野带着哭红了眼睛的樱井走出房间的时候，京子的一双美目也通红通红的。

“妈，我……”樱井的声音是哭泣而沙哑，一开口，想起母亲所受的委屈，更是不知道该说什么才好。

“没事。”京子抬起手摸了摸儿子的头，“你能了解就好。小翔，妈妈希望你明白，无论发生什么事，他始终是你的父亲。”

樱井微微点头，上前抱住了自己的母亲。

“我以后不会再做让妈妈伤心的事了。”

站在一旁的大野终于宽了心。

京子阿姨和小翔能露出真心的笑容，便是他的理想。


	9. 第九章

自从和母亲的误会解开之后，樱井觉得一切让他困扰的事似乎都消失殆尽了。

母亲也很照顾他的心情，从不在他面前和原田先生通电话之类的，免得他尴尬。他很感激母亲的体贴，所以对于母亲偶尔的晚归，也不多过问，让母亲能充分拥有自己的空间。

至于和大野之间，在知道松冈是个百分百的直男之后，樱井就觉得自己的心情变得好轻松，尽管大野在课余时间仍会到松冈那里继续打工画BL漫画。

他就知道他的尼桑不会是同学口中的那种人。

坐在大野曾坐过的三年级的课室里，樱井拿着课本，却忍不住偷偷地笑。再努力一年，他就会和大野一样是大学生了，那种对长大的渴望已经转化成他学习的动力。

放学后樱井一个人去书店买补习用的习题，在挑了好几本之后，他抬头看到不远处的漫画角落，一时心血来潮，便朝着那边走了过去。

松冈果然是业界极受欢迎的漫画家，他的作品就放在当眼处。

《我的弟弟是恋人》？

樱井被勾起了好奇心，拿起了一本来看。

故事讲述两个从小就住得很近的邻居，较小的那个总是叫年长的为哥哥，两个人亲密得有如亲兄弟一般。两个人一起坐总武线去上学，去打工，直到高中时才发现了对彼此的心意。年长的是个单细胞的天然，发现自己喜欢弟弟之后也不知道该怎么办，甚至因为害怕被发现而回避，弟弟很敏锐，以为哥哥是因为讨厌自己而疏离，所以很痛苦。最新一集则是讲两人终于决定打开心扉说出心底话，感情因此突飞猛进。

樱井匆匆翻了翻后面，突然看到书中两个人交缠在一起的身影。他想起之前看到的那些稿子，心跳砰砰地加快了许多，捏着漫画的手冒出了冷汗。他不知道自己为什么会紧张起来，可是手里的漫画正发烫，他不舍得松手，反而将它压在习题本下面，一起拿到了收银台。

回到了家，母亲还没下班，樱井更是匆匆入了房，在关门的一刻将门锁上了。他从书包里拿出了漫画，坐到书桌前，一页一页地翻了起来。

前面倒还好，不过就是个少男爱情故事，然而当两人拥在一起吻起来的时候，樱井的脸突然红了。

也不是没看过小黄本，那些大胸脯翘屁股的小姐姐陪他用右手情人度过了不少时日。但是为什么看到两个男生接吻会让他的呼吸骤然收紧？

他犹豫了半天，最终还是翻到了下一页。匆匆翻了几页，他便觉得腹部的血液都往下半身冲去。

天然又清纯的哥哥在可爱系弟弟的进攻下毫无抵挡之力，被吻得失神不说，衣服也被扒个精光，精瘦的身体在挑逗下瑟瑟发抖，挺立的柱身让樱井下意识地摸了摸自己的。

靠！

怎么会看这玩意把自己搞硬了！

他连忙将书盖上，额头已经沁出了薄汗。糊了一把脸，眼角的余光不知怎地竟飘到了上铺。

那是大野的床。

樱井神推鬼拉地爬了上去，躺到了大野的床上，拉过大野的薄被覆在身上。

顷刻间，那天在松冈家，大野软玉在怀的感觉涌上心头，更是激起了他身体最深层的记忆。

那么柔软，沐浴露的清香好像一直缠着他，一呼一吸间尽是那醉人的味道。樱井的手忍不住脱掉内裤，按上胯间昂扬的巨物，揉弄间他另一只空闲的手翻开了那漫画。

“哈……哈……”樱井低喘着，一想到手中的漫画大野有份参与，那东西又涨大了一些，前端也开始有汁液渗出。

如果……如果他也对他的尼桑做出这样的事，大野会不会也像这画中人那样，一边求饶一边羞愧地享受快感？

他那圆脸可爱的尼桑如果被情欲控制会是怎样的表情？那圆嘟嘟的脸会让人想咬一口吧？那英气的眉目眯起来流露快感时又会是怎样的绝色？

“尼桑……尼桑……”

嘴里含糊不清地喊着大野，樱井已无法考究自己为什么在自渎时想起如同亲兄弟一般的大野。

他只知道他想大野，有一股强烈的想要得到大野的欲望正在操控他，最后在他喊出“阿智”的时候，身体痉挛着将白浊射了出来，弄得满手都是。

他用纸巾擦干净手之后，一片空白的脑里只剩下大野可爱帅气的脸。

他终于明白过去的一切纠结和误会到底是什么一回事了。


	10. 第十章

晚上的时候，樱井一个人在房里一直睡不着。

他直到现在才明白为什么自己会介怀大野去松冈那里打工，会讨厌那些人将大野放在嘴上不停谈论，会生气大野的世界里渐渐没有他。

这一切都源于他对大野那份早已变质的感情。

他根本早就没把大野当兄弟看待！

他讨厌松冈的原因除了画BL漫画这种世俗的原因之外，更是出于一种对情敌的仇视，他害怕大野喜欢比他成熟稳重又魅力无边的松冈。他想得到大野，他想独占大野。

这种心情不是孩子对玩具的心态，是爱慕的心情。

那大野呢？大野对他又是怎样的心情？

他想起那天下午惠美和他说过的话。

【樱井君知道吗？每个来向昌宏学习的人，昌宏会让他们画一篇名叫《理想》的画，那么关于智君的理想，樱井君又了解多少呢？】

是啊，在尼桑的世界里，他会占什么地位呢？尼桑的理想里又有没有他的存在呢？

当第二天樱井顶着一双黑眼圈回到学校坐下的时候，班长富野走到了他身边。

他抬头看着富野坐到他前面的椅子上，一向都是乖乖牌的她今天喷了香水，化了淡妆，皮肤又透又亮，涂了唇彩的唇瓣亮晶晶的，整个人和之前那呆板的班长形象相去甚远。

“樱井同学放学后有空吗？”

樱井皱了皱眉，富野有点反常，这个班长平时和他这个学习委员没有什么其他交集。

他点点头，并未多说什么。

下午放学时，樱井在看到富野上了天台之后，也跟着上了去。 “樱井同学，你来了。”富野烫过的头发微卷，在微风中吹起，笑容闪亮。

“你找我有什么事？”樱井双手插裤袋，风将他的金发吹得更加耀眼。

“我真的没想到哪，高材生也会去买BL漫画。”

富野将自己的手机递到樱井面前，画面上赫然就是樱井昨天在书店里捧着漫画认真翻阅的模样。樱井有点愕然，伸手想拿却不及富野的手速快。

“别这么心急嘛！”富野将手机收到身后，背起手来，“想不到樱井同学也和自己的哥哥一样，喜欢这种事哪？如果让其他同学知道，你猜他们会怎么看待你呢？还会尊重你这个高材生吗？”

樱井看着富野露出和平时截然不同的嘴脸，想起之前大野遇到的各种事情，如果不是他暗地里处理掉，以大野的个性，受伤难过是必然的。

就是有这样的人！看不惯别人的与众不同，难道非要一模一样才不是错？

不同的道路，走向的也是各自的幸福，没有任何人有权去指责和评判。

“哼！”樱井冷笑了一声，“不知道富野班长想怎样！”

“和我交往！”

“不可能！”樱井斩钉截铁地拒绝。

“你就不怕我将这件事公开？”富野大概是没料到他如此无畏，一时间倒显得有点气急败坏。

“有什么好怕的？你做什么事都没办法伤害我的！”

樱井觉得和富野没必要再谈下去，转身离开了天台。

幸好大野已经毕业，樱井觉得只身一人留在这里的他，已经无所畏惧了。

想起在大学时可以一展所长的大野，樱井浮起了连他自己都不曾见过的宠溺笑容。

回到家后，樱井想起昨天买的漫画和今天富野对他说的话。虽然他对富野撂下了狠话，也谅富野不敢对他做些什么，毕竟学霸就是学校的宠儿，就算富野将昨天的照片放出来，他也未必会怎样，可是为了避免麻烦，他还是谨慎一点更好。

但是，从昨天之后，他想买更多松冈的漫画来了解大野的世界，既然去实体店不方便，那就用网络吧。

樱井看了看台历，今天周三，大野每个周末都会回家，这个星期五，母亲又因公出差，周二才能回来，也就是说他有两天的时间可以和大野独处了。

“尼桑……”

他的告白，会被接受还是拒绝呢？


	11. 第十一章

周六的早上是大野去松冈家打工的固定时间，通常是到四点多才离开回家。樱井一早起来去买了一束大野喜欢的百合花插在两个人的房间里。看着幽然清香的花朵，他想像着大野看到这花时的笑颜。

真的没有什么可以比得上那人圆圆可爱的笑容了。

然后樱井去了理发屋，将那头金毛染回黑色，显得乖乖的。跟着又去了超市，买了大野喜欢的熟食，他希望给大野一个最完美的告白之夜。

在家翻着学习资料，窗外下午一个旱天雷打断了樱井的思绪，他看了看手机，大野应该差不多回来了，希望别遇上大雨才好。

“叮咚！”门铃响了。

樱井狐疑着这个时间会有谁来访，母亲昨天已经到了出差地，还打了电话来报平安，大野一直有带钥匙，那还会是谁？

当樱井打开门时，门外的富野一下扑进了他的怀里，力度过大还导致两人直接跌坐在玄关处。

樱井看着坐在自己腿上的富野，一时间再聪明的脑袋也当了一下机。

天台那天之后，富野并未再找他麻烦。那张照片也没有再出现。樱井过后想想，那张照片纵然能说明他买BL漫画又如何？根本没人可以奈何他，同学不可以，老师也不可以。

他以为这事就这么揭开去了，谁知道富野突然来这么一出。

“你干嘛！”

樱井拉着富野的手臂，想把她从自己身上拉下来，却没想到富野赌气不动。

“下来！”

“不要！”

两个人拉拉扯扯之间，樱井看到不知何时站在门口的大野。

大野的眼里有水汽，他的手紧紧抓紧背包的带子，那种连樱井都没有见过的伤心与绝望呈在他秀气的脸蛋上，看得樱井心里一抽。

“对……对不起。”大野垂着眼，八字眉紧紧皱在一起，“我，我不打扰你们了！”

“尼桑！尼桑！”

樱井大喊着，却没法让大野停下那狂奔的脚步。

“你给我下来！”

再也没有像之前那样还顾及富野是女生，樱井一把将她掀了下来，并将她推到家门外，然后将门关上。

樱井一门心思放在追寻大野这边，将钥匙放进裤袋便匆匆顺着楼梯跑了下去。然而当樱井跑到楼下时，大野的身影早就消失了。

尼桑，你在哪里？你到底在哪里？

我有很多话想和你说！你出现好吗！

樱井抱着头，他怎么会在这么重要的日子出错？大野一定是误会他和富野了！

他不停地拨打着大野的电话，却一直无人接听。

天气预告说今天会有大雨，他抬头看了看不断堆乌云的天空，心里决定要在下雨前将大野找到。

啊！他知道了！

离家不远处的河堤边，是他和大野小时候放学常常会去的地方。樱井才跑了没几步，大雨就倾盆而下了。

雨水糊在眼里，樱井觉得很难受，但是大野跑走前的表情让他太心疼了。

他一定要解释清楚！

“尼桑……”

终于，找到你了！

樱井跑到大野身后，一把将他搂进了怀中。怀里人似乎被吓到了，惊慌地挣扎了起来。

“尼桑，对不起！”

在听到樱井的声音之后，大野才稍稍放松，他微微侧过头，几乎在贴在一起的脸颊因这样的动作而几乎吻上对方的唇瓣。

大野觉得自己不好了。

自从察觉到自己对樱井的感情之后，他就刻意地保持身体上的距离，他害怕一但过分靠近就会让一切失控。

所以今天樱井这样做，简直是犯规！

他的心跳全乱了！

樱井好看的大眼睛就在咫尺，染回黑发的他显得那么的温柔，让大野好想被他捧在手心里呵护。

“回家听我解释，好吗？”

“轰隆……”

天上又打雷了，打断了两个人绮丽混乱的心思。

“我们回家！”

樱井握住大野的手腕，在雨中朝家飞奔而去。


	12. 第十二章

他们回到家时，富野早已走了。而这两个人已经从头湿到脚了。

“快去洗个热水澡。”樱井从衣柜里拿了衣服，连人带衣将大野塞进了浴室。

因为知道樱井也浑身湿透了，大野赶紧洗完之后就出来让樱井进去洗澡换衣了。

两个人洗完澡，雨也没有变小，哗啦啦地仍然下个不停。

樱井来到房里，看到大野伏在书桌前看着窗外的雨，圆嘟嘟的脸颊让他又想戳又想亲。

刚刚在河堤边从后抱住大野的时候，樱井的心情就一直没平伏下来。单薄的身子骨让他轻易就将大野圈得紧紧的，被大雨冲刷得冰冷的脸颊让他心疼不已。

他怎么能见得大野受委屈呢？

他精心策划的告白之日被富野破坏殆尽，连心情也变得乱七八糟的。

大概是感受到身后注视的目光，大野回过头来，两人之间莫名其妙的沉默让大野更加不自在。

刚才被樱井紧拥着，他心跳破表，喜欢的人就在眼前，他甚至想要亲吻他，可是却什么都不敢做。

樱井已经有女朋友了，还带到家里来，如果不是他刚才回来，可能早就……

“对不起，我不知道你带了女朋友回来。”大野低头绞着手指，字字句句都像挤出来一样，听着就难受。

看见大野想离开，樱井一把拉过他，让他坐到了自己大腿上。对于樱井的举动，大野也没料想到，两个人就这么姿势暧昧地坐在了樱井的床上。

樱井另一只空闲的手，搂上大野纤细的腰，让他挣脱不得。

“小翔别这样，放开我。”

这种姿势、这种时间点，通通都让大野觉得心神被扰乱，他不知道樱井想干嘛，他只知道一直都很喜欢樱井的自己经不起这样的撩拨，他怕自己的秘密会泄露出来。

他不想被樱井讨厌。

同性恋什么的，在樱井看来其实是很恶心的吧？不然也不会一直不喜欢他去松冈老师那里打工了。

“我有话要和你说。”

樱井的脸突然凑近，大野被搂住腰，退无可退，避无可避。

“先放开我好吗？小翔难道都不觉得我们这样很奇怪吗？坐大腿什么的……”后面一句说出来的时候，大野觉得脸开始发烫了。

樱井看着大野越来越害羞地低下头，心里忍不住暗暗欢喜。

难道说……

他想起那本漫画，也许最直接的方法最有效。

“不放，这辈子都不放！”樱井又再凑近一些，“因为我喜欢智！所以，才不会放呢！”

大野错愕地抬起头，却被樱井瞄准机会吻住了。他一惊，微张的嘴被樱井进犯得逞。

这是樱井第一次吻另一个人，大野小巧的唇瓣，柔软的小舌，甘甜的津液，通通美好得超乎了樱井的想像。

原来这就是大野的味道。

他吮着他的舌，用他自己的去占有大野的一切领地，上腭也好，贝齿也好，全部都被他一一舔过。大野从未试过被人这样对待过，光是一个吻便让他头昏脑涨，身体发软。

大野用尽力气抓住樱井的睡衣，脑子一片空白，口腔里呼吸里全是樱井的味道。

“你……”当樱井放开他时，他已经气喘呼呼，“你干嘛！小翔干嘛！”

大野不是没听到樱井那句话，然而在他还不知道这是真是假的时候，樱井如此猛烈的亲吻让他脑袋短路。

“我喜欢阿智！”樱井抚着大野通红的脸蛋，“阿智呢？喜欢我吗？喜欢我刚才那样对你吗？”

大野怔怔地看着樱井，他从十岁开始和樱井一起生活，他从未见过这样的樱井。如此认真，如此珍惜，仿佛他是他的宝贝一般。

“你是认真的吗？”

眼睛一眨，不知何时凝住的泪直接流了出来，划出一道道泪痕。

“阿智不要哭啊！”樱井慌了手脚，连忙伸手抹去大野的眼泪，“我当然是认真的，认真得，不得了。”

樱井的吻落在那一行又一行的泪上，让大野失措又欢喜。

又轻又柔的吻落在脸上，痒痒的，闹得大野想笑。

“阿智呢？你喜欢我吗？”

亲吻拉扯间，大野睡衣上的扣子早已被打开了两颗，若隐若现的胸膛和锁骨在樱井看来很是诱惑。

“嗯，喜欢。”虽然声音轻微，但在密闭的小房间里，两个人都听得清清楚楚，大野害羞地搂住樱井，将脸埋在对方的胸膛上。

被喜欢的人揽住是什么的感觉呢？

满足！幸福！欢喜！

还有从樱井心底不知怎地燃起的一种名叫“欲望”的奇异快感。

樱井的双手像是不受控制一般从大野的腰部游移到他的胸部，隔着单薄的衣衫，慢慢找寻到那颗小小的可爱。

画了这么些年的漫画，大野纵然未经人事，也懂得此刻的樱井想要做的事。他既紧张又期待，连身体也不免抖了起来。

隔着衣衫，樱井的手指却像带着火星一样，将触碰过的地方全部燃了起来。也不知是因为紧张还是刚才的亲吻，当樱井的手指揉按上那红点的时候，它已经稍微立了起来。

樱井隔着衣服用指甲搔刮着那里，大野的呼吸越来越重，他不知如何是好地将樱井的衣服抓得越来越紧。樱井觉得这样的大野可爱极了。他的手从下摆伸了进去，毫无阻隔地抚摸着大野生涩敏感的身体。

“小翔……”

在樱井的吻落在颈项上时，大野紧绷的身体越发僵硬，他无助地喊着樱井的名字，不知该叫停还是顺从才好。

“尼桑那里硬了。”樱井啃上大野的锁骨，吮吸的声音伴着窗外细碎的雨声，像煽情的乐曲。

“请……请不要说那样的话……”

从刚才接吻起，大野就知道自己被挑起了情欲，加上樱井的手不停地爱抚，他根本就无法阻止自己渴求樱井的欲望。

“我也是呢，尼桑。”

捉住大野的手按住自己勃起的下体，樱井顺势将大野推倒在床上，只余下两颗扣子的睡衣轻易地将大野雪白的胸膛裸露了出来，刚才被樱井玩弄的红点可怜兮兮地在空气中挺立，仿佛等着采摘的小果子。

樱井将自己挤在大野双腿间，大野勃起的器官将睡裤撑起了个小帐篷。一个居高临下地观看着，一个则羞愧得用手挡住自己的脸。

“尼桑这模样真的很诱人呢。”樱井俯下身来，含住大野泛红的耳垂逗玩。原本只是想着利用这个周末好好表白的他，突然觉得心里那想占有大野的念头已经像是一只离开囚笼的野兽，在他的血液里叫嚣着要吞食他的理智。

大野克制不住自己的身体，他在战栗。虽然在松冈那里打工这么多年，画过不少那些工口画面，但是那是工作，他从未想过当这些事发生在自己身上，会是这样的。

他害怕，想躲，却又渴望。

他没想过樱井也喜欢他，他开心得不知怎么表达，也没想过樱井会这样对他。他知道如果不拒绝会发生些什么，但这是他期待了很久的时刻，他怎么可能抗拒这即将发生的事？

只是这一切，太让他害羞了。

两个人硬得滚烫的性器隔着薄薄的睡裤有意无意的碰在一起，热度一直燃烧着大野的理智。他遮羞的手被樱井拉下，红润的唇又被吻住，仅余的扣子被挑开，挺立的乳头被樱井用指甲不停拨弄，不一会就又红又硬了。

“尼桑，我真笨，到现在才发现自己喜欢你。”松开被吻得失神的人，樱井凝视着，真切地诉说着情意。

他的智真美，迷离的眼里是渐渐高涨的情欲，看在他眼里简直让他失控。

“小翔……”大野忍不住去抚摸心上人的眉眼，“我喜欢你。”

樱井心满意足地一笑，埋首将大野的乳头含住，用粗糙的舌面重重地舔了一下。

“啊……哈……”

快感突然加大，大野被逼得抓紧了身下的床单，侧到一边的眼角余光看到樱井枕边的漫画书。

“小翔，你……你怎么会……”

樱井闻言抬起头，顺着大野的目光看过去。

“这是尼桑一起画的吧？”樱井随手将放在最上面的《我的弟弟是恋人》拿了过来。

“你怎么会看这个？”

大野看了看卷数，樱井放在枕边的那几本，虽然不是同一个系列的，但却全是有R18画面的。

“因为，”樱井俯到大野耳边，“想看看哪些姿势可以让尼桑爽翻天啊！”

大野因樱井的话全身紧张得抖了起来。

“别……别看这些东西。”

大野撑起身子伸手想从樱井手里夺过来，却被仍游刃有余的樱井避开。

樱井一把将大野搂过来，距离近得快要吻上了，“尼桑在画这些漫画的时候在想什么呢？会想起我吗？”

“别胡说八道。”大野瞪了他一眼，尽管看在樱井眼里，那样的眼神只会让樱井更想好好疼爱他，“别看这些东西！”

“尼桑真可爱！可是我在看这本《我的弟弟是恋人》的时候，满脑子想的都是尼桑哦！”樱井凑前咬了一下大野的下唇，“天然又清纯的哥哥会因弟弟怎样的动作而有反应呢？是不是这样吻就会想要呢？还是说，更喜欢这样呢？”

樱井没有拿着漫画的手一下子握住大野越来越硬的阴茎，一下重一下轻地撸动了起来。

“啊……别这样……”虽然隔着裤子，但樱井的手远比自己的来得舒服，可大野从未被自己以外的人触碰过这么重要的地方，他觉得这太让人害羞了，“小翔，放手……哈……”

“明明很舒服啊，书里也是这么画的。”樱井单手翻开漫画，“弟弟先是用手，然后用嘴，哥哥被服侍得很舒服，然后就射了出来，到处都湿哒哒的，样子很迷人呢。”

“不要再说了！别看哪！”

大野当然记得这一卷的剧情，他当初不知道松冈为什么会画这样一个故事，但在他看来，那个天然的哥哥，不得不说有几分像他，那个学霸弟弟时常让他忍不住将樱井代入。画这工口的一卷时，他羞得满脸通红。

“尼桑希望我像书上那样对你吗？”

樱井放下漫画将彼此的衣衫尽数退去，他俯下身去放肆地吻着这让他着迷疯魔的人儿。

大野害羞地闭上双眼，身体被吻得乱颤，挺立的前端即使没人抚慰也开始自动沁出液体。

好难受，快感还不够强，想射又未到临界点。大野张着嘴呼吸，闷哼般的呢喃断断续绫地逸出。

樱井将中指递到大野的唇边，轻轻地摩挲着柔软的唇。大野想起漫画中的内容，伸出小舌头舔了几下。

樱井被这画面激得直吸气。

“原来我的尼桑是个妖精。”樱井低头又狼狠地吻住大野，将对方的舌头来回吮了好几次，直至大野几乎缺氧才松开。

“尼桑画这些东西的时候一定在想着如果能被我照这样干到射出来就好了。”

“没……没有……”大野拼命摇着头否认，他不能让樱井知道自己曾幻想过这样的事，实际是太羞耻了。

他在作这些画的处理时，的确有忍不住想起樱井的时候，过后也总觉得很羞耻，甚至还会因梦到相似的画面而搞得要换床单，但是当这一切都变成现实的时候，他则变得既害羞又期待。

樱井将他双腿打开，握住那已经硬挺的柱身，用舌头反复舔弄。在大野看来最要命的是樱井含下去的那一刻还要用那双漂亮的眼睛看着他，让他差点就射了出来。

“哈……啊……”

大野从未试过这么舒服的感觉，温暖湿润的口腔加上樱井故意的吮吸挤压，没一会就射了出来。

樱井将东西咽了下去，俯上来抱着因高潮颤抖不已的大野，将口腔里的味道细细分享。

“嗯……”任由樱井的舌头揽动自己，大野抱着他，还在颤抖的双腿被分开，出了薄汗的两具身体缠在一起。

“尼桑的反应和书上画的一模一样呢。”樱井看着全身绯色的大野，想起这几天翻看得烂熟于心的剧情，又开始想好好地挑逗他。“那么，接下来，尼桑希望我怎么做呢？书上的话，”樱井的手指揉上了大野的后穴，“这就是接下来的一步呢。尼桑觉得怎样？”

大野喘着气，也不抗拒樱井的动作，穴口有意无意的收缩让樱井觉得好难忍。

“别戏弄我，小翔别这样。”

大野没办法克制自己身体的生理反应，何况做这些事情的那个人是他喜欢了那么多年的，他无从抵抗，骨子里更是无法言说地喜欢着对方这么对待自己。

“尼桑的身体，很诚实呢！”樱井拿出藏在床角落里的润滑剂，挤了一大堆在手里，湿滑的手指耐心地慢慢推进未开发过的甬道。

“小翔，很奇怪。”

虽然是这么说，但大野却没有拒绝樱井，反而是努力深呼吸来放松身体。

樱井笑了笑，原来他的尼桑是这么喜欢他。枉他还一直担心如果今天告白被拒绝了要怎么办呢。

“尼桑，我很喜欢你。自从发现自己喜欢你之后，每一天每一天都在想着你。”

亲吻着大野，樱井加快了扩张的速度，粘腻的手指抽插着肠道，咕啾咕啾的声音让大野羞得想找东西遮住自己的脸，视线游移，不知道安放在哪里才好。

“啊……那里……”

樱井一直作乱的三根手指在按上某个凸起的点时，引得大野失声浪叫，身体更是颤抖不已。

“是这里吗？尼桑的反应真是可爱到让人发狂啊！”

还未得到抒发的樱井在面对有意无意散发媚惑神态的大野，下身早已硬得发紫，他想进到大野的身体里，想被那柔软的地方紧紧吸附，想通过律动来占有大野。

“小翔，可以……试……进……”生平第一次讲出这么不要脸的话，大野都不敢望向樱井，只好将腿缠上樱井的腰，作无声的邀请。

樱井很开心看到这样的大野，趁着接吻的时候将自己一点一点地送进了大野的身体。

“呜……”

第一次的疼痛远超大野的想像，被吻堵住的嘴说不出话，眼泪却诚实地流了出来，身体僵硬得让彼此都不敢轻举妄动。

“尼桑很难受？”樱井抚着大野紧皱的眉头，“对不起！我们不要做了。”

“不，你让我适应一下，”贴向樱井的脸颊，大野小声地说，“只是你太大了。”

心上人天真又窝心的话让樱井那里又变大了些许，他按捺不住地轻轻动了动，大野又泄出一些诱人的声音，细细碎碎地挠着他的心。

“再喊得大声点，尼桑。”

樱井开始任由动作大开大合放肆地抽送，并照着刚才的记忆找寻着会让大野疯狂的敏感点。

“小翔……啊啊啊……”

性爱的快感第一次像惊涛骇浪般袭来，大野觉得自己要被这感觉弄得疯掉。

“书里的哥哥也是这样呢，”俯下身，樱井吻着大野仰起的喉结，“尼桑和他一样，紧紧捉住弟弟的手，腰却诚实地跟着摆动。怎样？是不是很爽？”

大野已无精力去回答樱井，他的性器已经又站了起来，随着动作在两人的腹部间来回拍打，前端不停沁出透明的腺液。

樱井看着大野眼神越来越迷离，忍不住越发用力，发了狠地将自己插进大野的身体，囊袋重重地拍在大野的腿间，打得那处发红。

“小翔……哈……啊……”大野勾着樱井的脖子，“想亲……”

樱井几乎是不敢相信地看着凑上来吻住自己的大野。

怎么会有这么可爱的人？那他还顾忌什么呢？

故意碾压在敏感点上，樱井尽情地释放着自己对大野的爱。他要大野完全成为他一个人的，从此不让任何人走进大野的心里。

“这样的尼桑，以后只能让我一个人看到。”

在两个人同时攀上高潮的顶点时，樱井听到他紧拥着的人在他耳边轻轻说了声：“我爱你！”

这一切都太美好了！


	13. 第十三章

事后，樱井帮早已疲惫到睡了过去的大野清理了干净身体，想着两人都累了，干脆相拥着先睡一会，回头再煮东西吃。

当两人睡醒已是半夜了。大野是被饿醒的，睁开眼睛看到樱井赤裸的上身，对方还在熟醒中，但双手将他紧紧拥在怀里，仿佛怕他走掉。

大野伸手将自己埋在樱井的胸前。如果说之前激烈的性爱让他头脑一片空白的话，那这些事后的温存更让他觉得那一切都不是梦。

动作、话语、情景，无一不在言说着彼此的爱。

“太好了呢。”他轻轻地说。

大野想起留在松冈那里的名为《理想》的画。

喜欢一个人，大概是无论欢笑还是悲伤，你都希望和他一起度过，这就是他简简单单的理想。

“醒了？”樱井睁开眼，蹭了蹭大野的头发，“不知道几点了。”

大野抬了抬头，视线越过樱井望向窗外，“看到月亮了，估计两三点了吧？”

他们房的窗户能看到月亮，但不是一整晚，是月圆的时候，加上半夜，圆圆的月亮才能降落在他们的窗外。

月亮散发着柔和但清冷的光，像灯炮挂着，让房间不再漆黑一片。

“真好看。”樱井说了一句。

“是啊，满月真的很美。”大野伏在樱井的胸膛上，他没想过从下铺看月亮和上铺看，感觉会有这么大的分别，还是说因为他此刻躺在了樱井的床上以及身边有樱井？

“我是说你好看，尼桑有时候真的好迟钝。”

樱井伸手捏住大野的鼻子，后者不满地左闪右躲，就是逃不开。两人光裸的身体蹭来蹭去的，温度不自觉地又升高了。

“要死了！痛！”大野用力拍打着那个压在自己身上的人，“再不放手就讨厌你了！”

“尼桑。”松开手，樱井喊了一声。

“不理你。”大野别过脸去。“哼！”

“阿智，”樱井痞痞一笑，“你再这样，我又想做坏事了。”

大野脸一红，身体僵住了。樱井凝视着月光下的爱人，仿佛散发着圣洁的光，美得不忍触碰。

“小翔为什么会喜欢我？”大野的手攀上樱井的肩，“这一切太突然了，我还以为这是梦呢。”

从樱井的表白到樱井的吻，大野从一开始的不敢相信到迷失在那天铺天盖地的性爱，一切都如同一场美梦。

樱井坐了起来，将大野拉到自己身前，从后将人圈住，不停地蹭着大野圆嘟嘟的脸颊。

“阿智愿意接受我，对我来说也是一场梦。”

大野低头笑了笑。

两个人就这么相拥着，什么也不说，什么都不需要说。彼此的心跳透过躯体传递，就这么静静享受着，直至两人的肚子同时传来响声。

“哈哈哈哈……”樱井大笑了起来，“我们去弄点东西吃吧。”

整个周末，两个人都歪腻在一起，因为知道母亲没有那么快回家，也随着性子，擦枪走火时想做就做，毕竟两人都十八九岁，这种甜美而激烈的滋味一但尝试过，根本就停不下来。

周日的晚上大野要回学校，樱井执意要送他，出门前还压在门板上好好地吻了一回。

大野的学校离家不算远，但要坐电车。樱井替大野背着书包，尽管那包里没装什么，也没多重，可他就不舍得让大野辛苦。

两个人在外面不敢放肆，虽然坐在一起，也只能依靠背包的遮挡才偷偷地将手交缠在一起，至于肩以上的脑袋，完美地保持着适当的距离。

“尼桑，”樱井的手指在大野的掌心里挠了挠，“五天呢，要过五天才能见到尼桑。”他从未想过一周是这么难捱，还没分开便已开始想念。

“这个周六是送稿，估计会比平时更快回家的。虽然阿姨在家，但也是可以见面的啊。”

如果说处在暗恋里对樱井的想念如同不能暴露在日光下的暗黑藤蔓，那么现在确立关系后的恋人间特有的思念更像是一只明目张胆毫不避忌的猫咪在心头不停地捉挠，让他心痒难耐。

他们不仅不能公开，还得在京子阿姨面前小心提防，继续扮演好兄弟。大野不知道樱井有没有考虑过这一点，但当他意识到接下来的一周及以后所有的日子，他们都得在京子阿姨面前做这样的角色扮演，他的心里就忍不住泛着酸楚。

尽管只是法律上的兄弟，但两个男生的恋情，相信在世人的眼中是怪事，他也没有任何把握能让京子阿姨接受他们在一起。

“尼桑在想什么？”樱井看着渐渐沉默发呆的大野，知道这人表面上不擅言辞，但内心里的想法其实并不简单，他的心思远比他呆萌的外表来得细密许多。

大野摇摇头，露出一个笑容。

未来的事交让未来处理吧。没有人知道他和樱井能走多远，万一在公开之前就已经结束了呢？还是好好享受当下吧。

下了电车后，两人闲聊着，一直到学校的门口，樱井才将背包交还给大野。

“阿智!”樱井看着已经走进校园的大野，依依不舍的心情突然袭来，让他差点冲到大野的身边，“有空发信息给我！”

大野回过头来，被樱井这句话击中了心房。他想自己真的是喜欢樱井太久太深了，所以就连樱井如此普通寻常的一句话，都能让他感觉甜蜜。

他低头扬起嘴角，却掩不住心里的快乐。最后抬起手做了个“OK”的手势，这才真正回头朝学校里走去。


	14. 第十四章

周一踏入学校前，樱井还是想起了富野。

无论富野出于什么目的想和他交往，对他来说都是不可能接受的。上周他那样对富野，不知她会怎么做呢？把他买BL漫画的事搞得人尽皆知？

深深吸了口气，樱井抬起头走进了校院。

还能怎么办？兵来将挡，水来土淹呗。

结果富野还真的又约他去天台。樱井犹豫再三，抱着解决事情的心态在中午休息的时候应约来到了天台。

富野已经到了，看到樱井后，本来就不怎么好的脸色显得更差了。

“樱井同学是真的要拒绝我吗？”富野上周之所以没有什么动作，就是为了周末到樱井家再搏一下，希望对方能回心转意接受她。

“嗯。谢谢你的抬爱，但我们之间真的不可能。”顿了顿，樱井大概是觉得自己讲得太过决绝，于是又将语气缓了缓，“我还是比较欣赏以前和我竞争班级第一名的富野班长。”

樱井讲完，也不想在这个尴尬的气氛中多停留，转身便要离开。

“樱井同学，”富野小跑几步，拦下了樱井，“我会删掉的。”

她拿出手机，当樱井的面将那张照片删除。

“这个学期的第一，我不会让给你的！”

富野留给樱井一个高傲的背影，樱井舒了口气。他不怕惹麻烦，他只是不想惹麻烦。

高中三年级的时间总是在紧张中过得特别快。

樱井以优秀的成绩考取了另一家国内有名的大学。毕业那天，京子和大野都盛装出席。

升上大二的大野，因为其优秀的专业技能而获得越来越多的机会，目前已经是松冈的首席助手，相信不久也有出道的机会。

最后一次穿上高中的校服，以优秀毕业生身份接过毕业证书，樱井在人群中闪闪发光。

大野坐在台下，用力地为他出色的恋人拍手，却没注意到自己不经意流露出充满爱意的目光已落入京子的眼中。

京子的内心虽然诧异，但最后还是扬了扬嘴角。

这两个孩子哪……

日子过得很快，在樱井成年之后，京子决定和原田先生结婚。在婚礼举行的前三天，京子一个人来到了大野家的墓地。她带来大野母亲美穗生前最喜欢的太阳花，亲手将墓前的杂草清理了一番。

“美穗，小智过得非常好。他的第一本漫画就快要出版了。我没能给他很好的物质生活，甚至有很多事情还依赖他帮我处理，真是对不起。”

“小智已经成为一个非常好的人，他像你一样温柔强大，能包容一切。他和小翔都比我们当年勇敢，他们已经在一起好些日子了，我想我也可以放心将小翔交给小智。”

京子拿出太阳眼镜戴上。

今天，又是一个阳光灿烂的好日子呢！

因为原田先生是基督徒，所以婚礼选在教堂举行。大野看着小翔挽着京子从门口缓缓步入。他看到京子的脸上再次洋溢着笑容，他想起小时候母亲带着他带到樱井家玩耍时，京子阿姨和母亲都笑得很甜。

太好了，京子阿姨再次获得了幸福。

大野激动得眼泛雾气。

樱井将母亲交托在给原田先生之后，站到大野的身边。

“尼桑的理想都实现了，真好。”樱井小声地说道。

“是的。”大野忍不住伸手搭上樱井的肩，“那小翔的呢？”

“当然也实现了。”

樱井抬手拍了拍大野搭在他肩上的手，两个人的无名指轻轻触碰在一起。

那是要戴上婚戒的手指，那是要永远在一起的承诺。

当原田先生轻轻吻上京子的时候，全场响起了掌声。

樱井和大野相视一笑，在自己的心里也悄悄说了一声：

“我愿意！”


End file.
